


A Date with Mr.Money-In-The-Bank

by Thongchan



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, a dream date or somethin', another one-shot of seth rollins, i find this one rather cute, i had an idea popped in my head, short one again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thongchan/pseuds/Thongchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thought I wanted to write another Seth Rollins/Self-Insert one-shot again. >w></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date with Mr.Money-In-The-Bank

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was making some clothing sets on Polyvore and an idea popped on my head during my time making sets. Since I had made like a date or casual outfit set, I thought "Why not use this for a one-shot that I had been thinking of writing again?"  
> I tried to write cute moments and what not.   
> Aaaaaand, I do NOT know what kind of vehicle Seth Rollins has, so I decided to give him a black, Mercedes-AMG GT S.  
> Also, I'm a fanatic of my birth flower rose and the color meanings of it, so yeah I just pulled the "red rose meaning" card towards the end.   
> Again, I thought it was cute.

I was waiting at the park in the cool, breezy day in my home town. I was was fixing my white-colored cardigan and black, thigh-high dress as I shivered when I felt the gentle cool breeze hit my bare thighs. A tomboy like myself rarely worn anything that is feminine-- you know, like skirts, dresses, etc. But, when it comes to going on a date with the famous WWE star Seth Rollins, I wanted to make myself look in front of him.

As I brushed my brown strands of hair out of my face, I spotted Seth walking towards my location and grew a bit nervous as I pushed myself to smile.

"Hello." I greeted him.

"Hey there, cutie." Seth greeted back, causing me to blush when he called me 'cutie'. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. Can we go through the rose garden right there?" I asked as I pointed at the beautiful structure of the garden.

"Yeah, sure. Come on." He took my hand and we walked through the garden. Throughout the garden, we were glancing at the different colors of the roses and we even sniffed the scented roses before I saw a bee flying out of the red/white-colored rose. I squealed in surprise as I jolted back away from the bee, causing Seth to snicker in amusement.

"That was cute." He said as he kept snickering.

"N-no it wasn't, it was embarrassing. I nearly got stung by the thing." I blushed in embarrassment.

"Ahaha come here, come here.." Seth held me against his chest as I wrapped my arms around him and felt comfy. I begin to sigh in relief as I smiled again.

"You're such a gentlemen sometimes.." I told him.

"Heh, I know." He pecked me a kiss on the forehead before we continued to walk through the garden. Minutes later, we were watching and feeding the ducks at the pond. The funny thing was that the ducks were chasing Seth around and I had to take a photo of the cute, yet hilarious moment. Fast forward to two hours later, it was night time and Seth took me back home after we ate dinner.

"Seth..I had a great time with you. I'm glad you took time off from your busy life to take me out on a date." I said as I smiled warmly.

"Anything for you...I don't want to disappoint my favorite fan." He winked as he pulled out a single red rose and placed it in my palm. "For you, cutie."

I blushed as I stared down at the rose then looked up at him. "Th-thank you..But..you know that a single red rose means 'I love you'.."

"Heh, I know." Seth grew close to my face and gave me a passionate kiss on the lips. I blushed madly before kissing him back and pulled away to catch my breath.

"I love you, babe." He winked.

"I love you too..." I winked back as I opened my door and watched him walk to his black-colored Mercedes-AMG GT S that was sitting under the moonlight. Man, that's an expensive car he owns.

"Good night, Seth...! Text me when you get back to the hotel!" I said as I waved bye to him. He nodded back as he smiled and got into his vehicle and drove away from my house. I walked back into my house and sighed in glee as I leaned against the door.

"Best date ever..." I said to myself as I held the rose against my chest and ran upstairs to my room. As I changed out of my clothes and into my fleece, sleepwear tee that reads 'Kiss me, I'm an Angel', I placed the rose onto the vase and hopped on the bed as I begin to text Seth.

I really enjoyed my day with him and I do hope we get to do it again whenever he has free time from WWE career.

**Author's Note:**

> Might write more again, I dunno. Maybe with Roman Reigns or Dean Ambrose or a foursome lemon one-shot, oh please give me ideas on what I should do next. :D


End file.
